


This Tired White Flag

by DragonEyez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Whoops my hands slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: Four exact crescent moons on each hand. Kavik wasn’t sure if they were an assurance or judgement.





	This Tired White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> moe dungeon world? _you bet your ass more dungeon world!_
> 
> some SHIT went DOWN during a session the other day and me, being a MASSIVE EMO FUCK, just had to write out a behind the scenes fic for it. 
> 
> title from _Neptune_ by Sleeping At Last

Kavik sat shaking on the cot in his cell. Betray his family, or be tortured until he either was forced to or die. He almost wasn’t sure which he preferred. He’d tried to meditate and ask for guidance, but he found his thoughts were racing to much to settle into a true meditative state. The minutes dripped by like honey; he was well aware of the fact that his hour was slowly being whittled away, and he was no closer to an answer now than he was when he was placed back in here with a firm glare from Hanrin. 

The sound of his bars being dissolved forced his eyes open in a panic. Had the hour passed already was he about to be dragged away again?! A familiar silhouette stood in the doorway though, and the instinctual relief was quashed by his old friend Guilt curling in the pit of his stomach once more. He quickly looked down as Kaname entered the room with a new hesitation. Kavik saw him stop a few feet from the cot and there was a pause before Kaname asked “May I sit?”

He wordlessly moved to the side, creating enough space for the other man to sit. He didn’t look up. There was a new force behind the silence; something oppressive and uncomfortable in a way that hadn’t existed between the two in so long that Kavik didn’t know how to deal with it. Eventually, he worked up the nerve to say something. He spread his hands palm up on his lap. 

“I’m so sorry. I should have never called you onto that stand. I… I understand how it sounds, how the whole story sounds. I never even… I completely understand if you hate me now.”

“I don’t hate you Kavik. I’m just- I’d never taken the time to consider the occurrences of our meeting. It wasn’t until I was up on that dais recounting the tale that I truly thought about what had happened. So much has happened in so short a time. If you’ll forgive me, it’s a lot to process. I’ve been playing it over and over in my head, wondering if I’ve been played for a fool.”

His hands curled into fists and he pushed his knuckles against his knees. “I’ve been wondering the same thing. And I know-” he took a deep breath. “I know you have no reason to believe me, but I would never deliberately hurt you.” His hands were shaking again and he clenched his fists even tighter to try and make them stop. “I have no way of knowing if i was unconsciously being used by the- Maybe they were using me. Maybe I am as bad as they said and I didn’t even know it. You have no reason to trust me and I’m so…”

“Kavik.” Kaname tone was gentle as he unpried his fingers. On the insides of his palms were perfectly-formed crescent moon indents. “I think there’s been enough self-sacrifice tonight. You did a very… inadvisable thing tonight in order to save my feelings. And I worry about the consequences.” He seemed to realize he was still holding Kavik’s hands and, folding them in his own lap. 

“Me too. I can’t say exactly why I did, either. I wish I could, I honestly do. Maybe one day, I’ll be able to say.” Four exact crescent moons on each hand. Kavik wasn’t sure if they were an assurance or judgement. He wish he could settle enough to ask Killiad what she wanted from him. He wished… a great many things. “Seeing you standing up there, and the hurt on your face as you came to some conclusion, though, well. I meant it when I said I would never intentionally hurt you. I’ve let a lot of people that I care about down before. I couldn’t add you to that list, Kaname.”

“I see.”

There was more silence, and Kavik’s heart _ached_. 

“Do you know what your decision will be yet? What has Killiad told you?”

A wry laugh wrenched its way from Kavik’s lips before he could trap it. He lifted his hands and brought them crashing back down on his knees. “I wish I could tell you. I haven’t been able to focus this whole time. I can’t think.”

“Hanrin is asking you to make a very difficult choice, yes.”

“I don’t care about Hanrin. I’m not- I’m not scared of her.” He squared his shoulders for minute before slumping back down. “She wants me to betray my family, you understand that right? The Order is more than just Sukim and her people. How can I possibly be expected to just-” He made a motion like he’d scooped water from a pond up into the air.

“Like I said, a difficult choice. We both have much to think over.” Kaname stood silently and Kavik looked up to see his back turned. Something in him twisted, and he tried to push it down. “My best estimate, you’ve a little over a half-hour to consult with your Goddess. I’m sure both your families await the response.” He moved to walk towards the door and Kavik’s throat went dry.

“Kaname.”

The man stilled. “Yes?”

Kavik searched for something to say, but it was as if all the words had been wrenched from him, leaving him silent. Kaname waited for a follow up, and when none came, Kavik could’ve sworn his shoulders drooped, although it was nearly imperceptible. Maybe it had only been a trick of the low light. “I’ll see you soon, Kavik. I wish you luck.”

Kavik watched him leave, watched the bars snap back in place, heard his footsteps disappear down the hall. And then he dropped his head into his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Kavik belongs to the [AMAZING WINGBONESS](https://wingboness.tumblr.com/) and Kaname belongs to the [AWESOME THATONEILLGUY](http://thatoneillguy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> as always, comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated below and i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/)


End file.
